Why did you kill me Mac?
by Bavaria78
Summary: Reminders of the past are torturing MacGyver. Will the team be able to find the man behind that, before it will destroy Mac? I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Welcome back! I hope you will join me for this emotional rollercoaster ride. I think this is going to be intense. It would be great if you'd send me a few words. I'm no medic and no native English speaker so I aoplogize for all the mistakes I've made.

To Sniper17: Thanks for the encouragement and support. This is for you!

Chapter 1

„What about Statham. He's badass." Mac suggested.

„Nah, I admit he's cool, but he's too smooth. A guy needs to be a bit rough around the edges. There is simply no replacement for my man Bruce. He's one of a kind." Jack defended his favourite action hero.

„Well, he is unique. I'm surprised, there hasn't been a remake of Die Hard yet. I mean it's been how long … I think thirty years or so since the first one came out. Perfect time to give it a try."

Jacks eyes widened. „Are you serious? NO way, it's … it's as if you'd pee in the Holy Grail. That's not gonna happen!" The Delta was apalled at the mere thought.

Mac started. „There is no such thing like the Holy Grail. Science can prove …" The blond was interrupted by the door bell. He opened the door and there was a parcel service guy. „Angus MacGyver?" He asked and handed Mac a small package.

Jack was sitting in the living room looking curious. „You ordered something?"

Mac frowned. „No, I didn't."

Jack sat up, immediately alert. „Don't open it Mac, could be a bomb or something."

„I don't think so. The parcel guy dropped it, before he handed it over." Mac took out his swiss army knife and cut through the paper carefully. He opened the box and took out a small object.

„Wall-E?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mac froze. He held the small figure in his hands and his living room disappeared. He was back in the sandbox. He could feel the heat under his bomb suit, the sand stinging his eyes and his mentors voice. „I love this movie Mac, the little guy cleaning up the mess, mankind left behind. Let's put him on our bomb robot as a mascot…" That was the day before … Mac felt the blast, that threw him several feet back, the heat of the explosion and a scream, his own scream when he realized Pena was dead.

Jacks concern skyrocketed, when he saw Macs face lose all its color. „Mac? Buddy, what's with that thing? Mac, come on man, you're scaring me." Jack was kneeling in front of his partner, trying to get his attention, but the blond was miles away. His gaze unfocused, hands shaking and his breath coming in short gasps. Jack grabbed his friend by the shoulders. „Mac! Angus MacGyver," he yelled and that got the desired reaction.

Mac blinked. Jack was shouting. Why? He looked down in his lap where Wall-E was lying. He picked it up and inspected it closely, he turned it and looked at the bottom. There it was, the little crudely carved letters Pena had put there with a knife. Mac threw the little robot on the coffee table and jumped up. Why? What was that supposed to mean? It's been almost six years. He shot a fearful glance to the small object to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. Mac paced, shaking hands running through his hair and saw that Jack still was talking to him.

„Mac what's going on? Talk to me brother," the Delta urged when the blond suddenly jumped up and started walking back and forth. He stepped into his path and took the blond by the elbow. „You need some fresh air," he stated and led his partner out to the deck, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. He gently pushed Mac down into one of the chairs and knelt down in front of him. Jack opened the water bottle and shoved it in Macs hands, not liking how cold they were on a warm and sunny day like this.

„Drink," he ordered and Mac obediently took a gulp. „Breathe, in and out, you know the drill," Jack held Macs hand to ground him and bring him back to the present. After several minutes the blond had calmed down and seemed coherent enough, that Jacks anxiety lessened a bit.

„Are you back with me hoss?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded. „Sorry. I … I didn't want to lose it like that." He looked down ashamed. Jack gently took his chin and lifted it, so he could look his partner in the eyes. „Hey, don't be sorry. Can you tell me what got you so upset about this toy?"

Mac gulped. „It is …it was our mascot. When I was working with Pena, we had this bomb robot we used to disarm bombs. One day Al found Wall-E in a destroyed building and we put it on the robot as a lucky charm. This …" Mac took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. „This is our Wall-E Jack, the one Pena fastened to our robot."

Jack frowned. „How do you know it's the same?"

„Al carved our initals into the bottom, they're still there," Mac explained with a pained expression, when once more images of that dark day threatened to overwhelm him. He stood up and walked to the railing, gripping it to still the shaking. He hung his head, trying desperately to get his emotions back under control.

Jack waited patiently. He knew his partner needed time to get his shit together. Thousand questions popped up in his mind, but probably so in Macs. Jack could practically feel how the wheels were turning in his partners head.

Mac turned around focussing on his partner. „Why would anyone send me this after all these years?" Jack saw how crushed his friend was, no matter how hard the blond tried to look confident.

„I don't know Mac, but we're gonna find out, I promise. Let's get the package to Phoenix. Maybe the lab rats are able to find something."

The team was gathered in the war room, discussing the case.

„Do you think it's the ghost?" Matty asked bluntly.

Mac shook his head. „No, I don't think so. It was my first thought, but somehow I think this is more about Pena. The ghost doesn't play these kind of games. He would have rigged up a bomb."

Jack spoke up. „So which sicko is it then? One of your former EOD buddies?"

Riley worked on her laptop. „I'm already pulling up the files of the guys who went through training the same time as Mac."

Mac shook his head. „No, it wasn't one of them, they were great guys, they wouldn't do …" the blond trailed off. Nicky. Mac hadn't believed Nicky or Thornton would betray him. Obviously his knowledge of human nature left a lot to be desired.

Matty ended a phone call. „Nothing on the package or the toy, it's wiped clean."

„Mac I need you to think back to the time before Penas death. Was there anything unusual. Disagreements, fights he or you were involved?" The director asked.

Jack answered shooting a concerned look to his way too pale partner. „Matty, this was war. Afghanistan was a hell, made of sand, heat and a Taliban behind every corner just waiting to blow your head off. Nothing about it was normal."

Matty nodded. „I'm sorry Jack."

Mac chimed in. „There weren't any problems at the base, if you mean that. The biggest fights were about the last piece of cake at the mess. We had enough enemies around us, we didn't need fights among us. Everybody liked Pena, he was like …" again Mac couldn't finish a sentence. Als face appeared in his mind, he sqeezed Macs shoulder and praised him for disarming a complicated bomb and Mac wondered if it would feel like this if his father had stayed.

„Alright, these ten guys were with Mac at the EOD training at the same time." Riley had pulled up the files on the big screen. „Three of them died while disarming IEDs. One .."

„What? I had no idea." Mac stared at the pictures of his former classmates. Bob, the quiet guy with the love for insects. He wanted to become a biology teacher, when he came back. Theo, who always talked about his twin sister, he missed so much. And David a big guy with a lot of funny tattoos. Mac was no idiot. He knew a lot of soldiers died in war, but he had been close to these guys while they were taught how to disarm bombs. They all had the same goal, to keep the American soldiers safe and prevent the Afghan civillians from being killed. To learn that three of them hadn't made it back saddened Mac. He felt a hand around his shoulders and looked in Jacks eyes. There he found the same grief and bitterness the loss of good men had left behind. Jack didn't say anything, he understood. Mac nodded and composed himself. He cleared his throat and asked.

„What about the others?"

„There's nothing suspicious at first sight, but I'm going to do a little digging, but this will take some time." Riley answered and was typing again.

Macs phone beeped with a voicemail, he stood up and went to the back of the room to listen to the message.

Mac froze, when he heard the voice. Penas voice.

„_Hello Mac, long time no see. Did you enjoy your time in the sandbox after I was gone? I'm surprised you made it out alive, considering how slow you always had been. Are you proud of yourself for letting me die? You didn't do your job, you are a disappointment. So many hours of training I invested in you and you failed. You know, it should have been you. I was supposed to go home and become a Dad. You have taken that from me. You robbed my daughter of her father. It was your fault. It should have been you Mac, not me."_ The phone went silent.

Jack knew immediately something was wrong when he saw Macs body go rigid. He slowly stood up but waited, he didn't want to startle his partner.

Mac felt numb. Pena. He would never forget the dark warm voice of his training officer. But the words he had said. They … they were true. It had been Macs fault, he should have been the one to walk into that building. It should have been me, his mind told him. The phone slipped out of his hand but the blond didn't register it. His ears were ringing from the explosion, he could feel the heat on his face. It should have been me. Everything started to spin out of control and then his body let go and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

When Macs phone clattered to the floor Jack took the first step in Macs direction, but he was too slow to catch his partner. „Mac!" The Delta cried out and knelt beside his friend. Jack gently rolled Mac over. He was shocked by his complexion. Before Mac had been pale, but now he looked almost translucent.

„Matty get Medical in here now," Jack barked and touched Macs face. „Come on Mac, open those baby blues. Not the time to nap now." No reaction. Jack gathered his partner in his arms and stood up. Bozer moved to help him, but stopped at Jacks sharp. „I got him." He walked over to the couch and laid him down. Bozer took a cushion and put it under Macs legs, Jack nodded his approval.

„Thanks, get me a wet cloth please," Jack felt bad for snapping at Wilt. They all just wanted to help. Riley stood there, feeling totally helpless.

The Delta sat down beside the blond and started tapping his face again. „Mac, can you hear me? You really need to wake up now or Matty will have your hide for sleeping in the war room. Come on hoss, you're scaring me." Jack rambled on and on and run the wet cloth he got from Boze over Macs face. He didn't even know what he was saying, he just desperately tried to reach into his partners mind and pull him up from the dark place he had wandered off. Jack didn't know what the message was about, but it had to be bad. Mac didn't simply faint.

The door opened and Doc Ward followed by their new nurse Angela rushed in. „What have we got?"

„Mac fainted. He had a tough day and now got a voicemail that made him pretty upset." Jack reported.

Doc Ward shone a light in his eyes, while Angela took Macs vitals. „Did he hit his head?"

„No, thankfully not." Matty answered.

It took another ten minutes for Mac to come around, which worried Jack greatly. Even if the Doc was there to take care of Mac now, he was afraid for his partners health. A soft moan and slow movement of his head announced that the blond was waking up. He blinked a few times and found everybody staring at him, which made him uncomfortable. He pushed to sitting and Jack immediately took the seat beside him, laying his hand on Macs shoulder, not only for physical support. He just wanted to Mac to feel, that he was there for him. His instinct was right as the blond leaned into the touch.

„I passed out, didn't I?" Mac blushed with embarrassment and looked down.

„You did. Any injury I should know about? Are you coming down with something?" Doc Ward asked and sent Jack a questioning glance as well. The Delta shook his head. „Not that I know about. Mac I need you to be honest, is there anything about your health you didn't tell us?"

The blond shook his head. „No, it was just … the message … it … no … that's not possible … it was Pena." He finally managed to utter with a shuddder.

„What? But he's dead for six years!" Jack was dumbfounded.

„I know," Mac whispered looking down at his shaking hands. Jack moved his hand from Macs shoulder and gripped his hands instead. He didn't like at all how cold his partner was. He clearly was in shock.

„Riley play the message," Matty ordered, but was interrupted by Jack. „Stop! Don't do this to Mac. You can listen to it later."

„It's ok Jack, I can handle it, now that I'm prepared," Mac tried to reassure his partner. He sounded more confident than he felt. If only the shaking would stop. Jack rubbed his hands and was surprised when Angela spread a blanket over Mac. „Thanks angel." Jack said grateful for her care. The blond pulled the blanket tighter around his slim shoulders. He took a deep breath and managed to keep his voice steady. „Play it Riley."

Riley sent a questioning look to Jack who nodded slightly. She hit play and put the voicemail on speaker.

Jack didn't know the sound of Alfred Penas voice, but Mac tensing up beside him told him that it was indeed his dead mentor.

Anger rose in Jack at the hurtful words spoken in a harsh tone. Macs figure slumped beside him and for a moment Jack panicked, afraid that the blond had passed out again. But Mac was awake, the effect of the message crushing him once more.

„No way he would say something like that. It has to be a fake." Jack had to reign in his fury to keep himself from yelling.

Matty nodded. „Riley check it out." The director looked at the Doc. „Do you want to take him to Medical?" The physician shook his head and turned to Mac. „No, but I don't want you to be alone. You need to rest. Eat something and try to get some sleep."

„Jack, take him home. Bozer, Riley and I are going over the files and analyze the message. Rest blondie, we give you a call if something comes up." Matty ordered, but her voice was soft.

Please review!

I didn't mean to offend the people working in a lab. I'm a lab rat myself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thanks to everybody who hopped on the train with me. Guys you're the best. Enjoy and maybe let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

The houses were drifting by, but Mac didn't see it. His gaze was unfocused, his thoughts miles away. The blond was unaware of the concerned looks his partner was shooting him periodically. Pena. Mac hadn't thought of him for a few weeks and he felt guilty for it. For years, not a single day went by without Mac thinking of his first mentor. Mac blinked. They were parking in his driveway and the engine was out. When had they gotten home? He really needed to get his shit together. Hastily he fumbled with the door handle and jumped out of the GTO. He stumbled on unsteady legs and would have fallen, if it hadn't been for Jack who caught him in time.

„Whoa, slow down hoss. No need for such a rush." Mac managed to get his feet under him and pushed Jacks hands away angrily.

„I can get to my house by myself." The blond stomped to the door and fumbled with the key. With his shaking hands it took him a few attemps to get it open. Jack waited patiently, he didn't want to add pressure on Macs frayed nerves.

Once inside the blonde went to the bathroom. „I'm taking a shower."

„I'm gonna order some food. Do you want anything special?" Jack asked and sat down on the couch.

„Not hungry," Mac mumbled and was gone.

Jack sighed and pulled out his phone. He ordered their favourite pizza and grabbed the remote.

Mac closed the bathroom door and sank down to the floor, burying his head in his hands. Pena. He knew the message was probably faked, but his brain couldn't deny the truth in the words. It had been his fault. Sure the Ghost was the one who built the bomb, but it should have been Mac who entered the building. But the robot had broken down again and Pena had told him to fix it while he went into that damn house. A few minutes later the blast from the explosion had turned Macs world upside down.

Tears were streaming down his face and Mac let them fall. He didn't have any energy to stop them or wipe them away. Grief and guilt were as present as they were the first day it had happened. An open wound no bandage could stop from bleeding. A soft knock on the door startled Mac.

„Are you ok in there Mac? I didn't hear the shower, so I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Jacks voice was muffled, but Mac could hear the concern in it.

„Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to shower now." Mac pulled himself up from the floor and turned on the water to show Jack everything was good. Mac snorted. Who did he try to bullshit? Clearly Jack knew that Mac was anything but alright. Slowly the blond undressed and showered.

Jack was pacing the hall. Mac had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes and there was no sound of running water. He knew Mac was barely holding it together and Jack couldn't blame him for it. First the toy and then the message. Who the fuck was messing with his partner? The Delta wanted to break every single bone of that asshole. Why was he doing this to Mac? To Mac, the guy with the heart of gold. Jack shook his head and tried to calm down. His friend needed him more than ever before, he had to keep his emotions in check. Jack took a deep breath and asked Mac if he was ok in the bathroom. Macs answer was not convincing at all, but at least he could hear the shower soon after.

Mac walked into the living room. He was wearing sweats and an old MIT shirt. With his still wet hair he looked more like sixteen than his twenty-six years and Jacks protective nature welled up strongly. His partner was still pretty pale, but he seemed more in control now although his red rimmed eyes told Jack that Mac had been crying. His heart constricted but he didn't address it and embarrass his friend. Mac sat down in the living room and Jack brought the pizza and beer.

The blond opened the bottle and took a gulp. He ignored the pizza, but that was no surprise to Jack. He waited, but when Mac remained silent, he decided to speak up.

„You know it wasn't your fault," Jack was blunt.

Macs head shot up.

„Penas death. It wasn't your fault Mac." Jack tried again. „Matty called. The message was faked, someone used old recordings and a computer program to create the voicemail. They are still going over the files, but nothing so far." He watched his partner waiting for a reaction.

Mac just nodded.

„Talk to me Mac. I want to help you buddy, but you have to give me something." Jack was worried about his friend.

„I knew it was a fake. Not at first … I was too shocked. But later I knew it. I mean I was there when he … when Al died." Macs voice grew quiet and he fought tears again. He looked at Jack and the misery the Delta saw in his eyes broke his heart. „But he was right. It should have been me."

Jack grabbed Macs shoulders. „Mac no. Don't go there. It was the Ghosts fault, not yours or Penas. This asshole just wants to get to you."

Mac laughed, but there was no humor in it. „Well he definitely did." He leaned back and closed his eyes. Jack sqeezed Macs shoulder again. „We'll find him brother. You're not alone in this."

„Thanks Jack. You don't know if it is a man," the blond remarked.

Jack chuckled. „You maybe awkward with the ladies Mac, but even you would remember if you screwed up a date this bad."

Mac smiled and picked up the remote. „You're an Idiot Jack. So what do we watch?"

Jack shrugged. „I don't care as long as it is something without explosions."

They were ten minutes into the movie when Mac was sound asleep. Jack stood up and covered his partner with a blanket. He settled back down and soon drifted off.

Jack was woken by a crash. In less than a second he stood, ready to fight the enemy. When Jack got his bearings he saw that Mac was thrashing on the other couch. He had knocked one of the beer bottles of the coffee table in his nightmare. The blond was mumbling and tears were streaming down his face. „No, no, Al, stop … please no …"

Jack immediately sat down beside his partner. „Hey it's ok hoss. Just a dream, you're at home and you're safe. Come on buddy wake up, you can do it. I'm here for you." Jack accompanied his words by gently rubbing Macs arm and wiping away the tears on his face.

Macs eyes opened, his breathing fast and shallow. He blinked several times until he was back in the present. Mac sat up and threw himself into Jacks arms. The Delta hugged him and mumbled soothing nonsense. He felt his shirt dampen with Macs tears and willed the anger over the unfair situation away. Macs sobs turned into hiccups and he sat back. „Sorry Jack, I'm sorry," he mumbled embarrassed.

„Hey you've nothing to be sorry for Mac. Just relax and breathe buddy. Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked, but Mac shook his head. „It's ok, I guess I know it anyway."

Mac looked like a ghost when he was walking into the war room the next morning. Dark shadows under his eyes were a dead giveaway how the situation was getting to him. He sat down and asked. „Did you find out anything?" His expression showing hope and dread at the same time.

Matty shook her head. „Nothing so far. Riley and Bozer are out and questioning the guys from your old EOD training camp. I'm sorry, but the message you got was a dead end. No traces who had sent it."

Mac nodded, not surprised.

„Take today off Mac, get some rest. You look like you need it." Matty suggested.

Mac felt, he had to defend himself. „I'm fine, if there is a mission, I'm ready to go." The blond persisted.

„No missions until this is cleared up." Matty used her boss voice and Mac knew he had to give in. It made him angry, that Matty didn't trust him to be capable to do his work.

„Fine!" He spat at her and it could be easily translated into _Bite me! _

Mac rushed out of the room and Jack opened his mouth to defend his partner. „Matty, he's just …"

The director waved her hand. „I know Jack and I don't blame him. I just don't want him out in the field in this state. Take care of him."

„I will Matty." Jack followed his partner. Mac was leaning against the GTO when Jack reached the parking lot.

They were driving to Macs house, when Jack spoke up. „Mac, she's not punishing you. Matty's just concerned about you."

The blond sighed and ran his hand through his hair. „I know. It's just, it feels like she's not trusting me to do my job."

Jack disagreed. „That's where you're wrong buddy. Matty is trusting you, but as long as we don't know who's behind this she's playing it safe and I don't blame her for it. She's looking out for you, for all of us."

Mac shot Jack a small smile. „I hate it when you're right."

„Listen to your elders, young gun," Jack replied smugly.

They walked into Macs house and the blond hesitated. „You don't have to stay, go home Jack."

The Delta plopped onto the couch. „Nope, not gonna happen buddy."

Mac knew it was no use to argue with his partner about it. He walked to his bedroom and changed into shorts and his running shoes.

„I'm going for a run, alone!" Mac was ready for a fight, but Jack surprised him by saying. „I get it Mac. You need to clear your mind. Just do me a favour and don't push yourself too far." It was hard for Jack to let go, but he was well aware that Mac needed some room to breathe.

Mac grinned relieved. „Thanks Jack, I promise I won't overdo it."

After two hours Jack grabbed his keys. „I won't overdo it, my ass." He went to his car and began to scout Macs favourite running trails. It took Jack another hour to find his friend. Mac was sitting on the side of the road and Jacks worry skyrocketed, when the blond didn't seem to notice the loud roar of the GTOs engine. The Delta parked the car and walked over to his friend.

„Mac, what'cha doing here bud?" Jack called out but got no reaction. He slowly sat down beside his partner who was staring into the distance. Mac still didn't acknowledge Jacks presence. „Mac brother, can you hear me?" Jack tried a little louder and laid his hand on Macs arm. Finally the blond looked at his friend and Jack knew immediately that something was seriously wrong.

„What is it Mac? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He couldn't see any injuries, but with Mac everything was possible. Tears started to run down Macs cheeks and Jack couldn't stand to see his partner so …. broken. Broken was the only word that fitted. Jack pulled him into his side. He didn't like how Mac was shaking. The blond still hadn't uttered a single word.

„Talk to me Mac, you're scaring me bud," Jack urged and Mac slowly handed over his phone.

Dread washed over Jack. No, not another one, his mind screamed. Mac hit play and Jack recognized Penas voice.

„_You are a failure, Mac. How many comrades did you let down in the sandbox? How many deaths have you caused? How many people did you not save? Don't you feel responsible Mac? How can you sleep at night with my death on your conscience? How can you look into the mirror and not hate yourself for killing me? How can you go on with your life, when mine was cut short because of you? Why did you kill me Mac?"_

Jack fought the urge to smash the phone on the road. He started rubbing soothing circles on Macs back. „You know that's a whole lotta bullshit, right? That's not Pena, it's just some sicko who wants to mess with ya. Don't let it get to ya. You know Pena woulda never have said such crap." Jacks Texan drawl was always more pronounced when he got emotional.

„I know it's not Al, but you know … there's a truth in those words … I failed … I let people down … they died … and if it hadn't been for me … Pena could still be alive …" Macs voice was a hoarse whisper but it felt as if he had screamed them at Jack.

Vehemently Jack shook his head. „No, Mac no. Listen brother and listen good. You saved a whole lotta people, it's true sometimes people die, but that's not on you. You're always giving your best, no you do more. But you are only human. Please Mac, don't believe this crap. It's not true, you hear me. IT'S NOT TRUE."

Macs eyes found Jacks. Searching for blame, disappointment or rejection. But all he found in those brown orbs was love, support and trust. He didn't know if he deserved it, but Mac craved for those feelings like a starving man for food. He managed a tiny nod and Jack smiled.

„How about we get you home buddy?" The Delta stood up and pulled his friend with him. As soon as he was upright Macs knees buckled and Jacks quick reactions prevented him from falling.

„I gotcha, I gotcha Mac. Just lean on me, I take care of ya, hoss." Jack uttered and maneuvered the blond gently into the car. Mac leaned back into the soft seat and closed his eyes. He felt totally drained.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Thanks to everybody who is reviewing, following and favouriting the story. I hope you will like the next chapters as well. I'm so thankful for the reviews and because of that I answer every single one.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

„How is he?" Bozer asked and rushed into the living room without a greeting, followed by Riley and Matty.

Jack answered. „Mac's sleeping now. I don't know how long he had been sitting there by the road. He was wiped out." The Delta rubbed his aching temples. But he couldn't make the pain go away as well as the guilt he felt for letting Mac alone.

Jack played the message and everybody listened. „I just don't get it. Why is someone doing this to him?" Bozer shook his head.

„We've collected quite a bunch of enemies over the years Boze." Jack stated tiredly.

Riley let out a frustrated growl. „We've talked to his old colleagues all day long. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm gonna analyze the message, but to be honest I don't expect to find much."

Matty nodded. „Me neither. It's frustrating. We have nothing else to go on. I've tried to back track the delivery but it's a dead end."

Jack suggested. „Maybe it's the Ghost again. I know it's not his usual MO, but we can't rule out anything right now."

„Good idea. We have nothing else to go on." Matty approved.

Bozer said. „I'm going to cook dinner now." Jack understood. They all dealt with the stress in a different way. Wilt spent his time in the kitchen to cope with the events.

„Good idea Boze, let's give Mac some normalcy when he wakes up, show him that he's not alone." Jack clapped him on the shoulder and earned a beaming smile from the smaller man.

„Riley and I are looking into the Ghosts file and you are going to lay down Jack. No, don't start to argue Dalton. This is an order. Mac needs you when he wakes up and you look beat." Matty forestalled any objections.

Jack saluted. „Yes, mam." He laid down on the couch and was out a minute later.

The team shared dinner and relaxed at the firepit on the deck later. Mac seemed to be calm and collected after his sleep. Jack didn't buy it for a second. The blond might have fooled the others, but the Delta could see straight through the brave front Mac put up. He didn't call out Mac on it, but he wouldn't leave his partner alone tonight.

In the middle of the night Jack was pulled from sleep because of an anguished scream. Mac was having another nightmare. No surprise there. It took Jack quite a while to rouse his partner and get him calmed down. This had been the worst one yet and the Delta understood that Mac refused to go back to sleep. So they settled down on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the night.

Bozer had been called in early to finish some masks that would be needed for another team. Jack made breakfast, but Mac only picked at his eggs. The Delta sighed. „I know I'm not Bozer, but my eggs aren't that bad." He stated.

Mac looked up and said. „They're good, I'm just not hungry."

„I know the situation is getting to you, but not eating isn't doing you any favours. I can make you some pancakes, anything, just name it." Jack offered and Mac thought once more how lucky he could be to have such a caring friend. He smiled and made an effort to put another fork full of eggs into his mouth. „Thanks Jack, the eggs are enough." Jack was worried. Mac was in a downward spiral, the messages, not eating or sleeping were taking a toll on the blond.

Later that morning they were tinkering with Jacks GTO. It was making some strange noises and Mac was thankful for the distraction. They had some sandwiches for lunch, well Mac only ate half of it, but Jack didn't push him. As long as Mac was eating at least a little bit he would take it as a win.

Due to his disturbed night Mac fell asleep on the couch and Jack took the opportunity to check in with Matty. No news. It was bothering Jack, that they didn't have a clue who the asshole was, that was making Macs life a living hell.

When Mac woke up they had coffee and Jack asked. „Are you ok being alone for an hour? I need to get some clean clothes from my apartment."

Mac rolled his eyes. „I promise I'll be good _Dad_."

Jack tousled Macs hair. „Good boy." The blond slapped his partners hand away. „You're impossible Jack. Bring some beer on your way back."

Mac breathed relieved when his partner had left. He was thankful for Jacks support, but being constantly watched was grating on his nerves. The blond considered going for a run, but the memory of what had happened the day before was too fresh on his mind. Mac busied himself with doing laundry and cleaning up the house when his phone beeped.

Hesitantly he picked it up dreading what the display would show. Anger welled up in him, he felt like a coward. Too scared to unlock the screen? Come on! With determination he opened the message. The relief that it wasn't another voicemail was short lived. It was a video. Mac pushed play.

The video showed a suburban garden, that was somehow familiar to Mac. When the picture zoomed in on the porch, Mac felt the hairs on his neck rise. He knew, whose house it was. Penas. Nicole, Als wife walked out and sat down on the bench. Annabelle, Penas daughter, joined her mother on the porch. Mac heard her sniffling when Nicole pulled her in her arms to soothe the little girl. „The other girls made fun of me, because I don't have a Daddy to go with me to the Daddy-Daughter-Dance. That's just not fair. Why did he have to die? I want to have a Daddy too." Annabelle sobbed into her mothers chest. „I know, baby I know." Nicole was crying too, but she tried to do her best to comfort her daughter. The screen went dark and Penas voice asked. „Are you proud of you?"

Mac felt cold. What had he done? It didn't matter that he knew, that it wasn't really Pena, who said those words. It was his fault that this poor little girl was heartbroken. Tears were running down his face, but he only registered it when they were dripping on his hands. Mac felt like the world was crashing down on him. When would it end? He felt so cold and numb.

Mac stood up and walked into the kitchen. He took a glas and the bottle of Whiskey from the shelf. He gulped down the first glas in one go, a minute later the second glas was gone. Mac felt the warmth of the liquor spread through his body. Guilt washed over him for enjoying the sensation. He didn't deserve to enjoy anything. His eyes were fixed on the swirl of the amber liquid in the glas. Mac felt like he got sucked into a whirl of guilt, self hate and depression. Like in any swirl there was only one way … down. He had no energy left to fight his way back up to the surface. Maybe it would be best to let go and let him pull into the dark void for good.

The glas broke in his iron grip and the shards were digging sharply into his hand. But Mac was feeling oddly detached. He watched his blood mingle with the Whisky. Distantly he felt the liquor burn its path into the wound, it was a nice sensation to feel something. The puddle of Whisky was slowly turning red until the color of it was blocked out by his blood. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he should clean up the mess, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Mac still had the remains of the glas in his hand, the limb frozen like in a picture.

Suddenly there was another hand carefully removing the shards. And there was a voice. Jack. The concerned face of his partner appeared in his vision. His lips were moving, but Mac didn't care what they were saying. He didn't care about anything anymore. He had stolen a little girls daddy. More tears were streaming down his face. Strong arms were picking him up and a moment later he was lying on the couch. Detached Mac watched his partner wrap a towel around his injured hand.

Jack was scared, forget scared, he panicked. When he walked back into Macs house and found him sitting at the kitchen counter, a broken glas in his hand, blood all over the surface, he knew that something bad had happened during his absence.

„Mac, buddy, what have you done? Don't move. It's ok. I got you. I'm picking out the shards now, it's gonna be alright. Mac, can you hear me?" Jack knew his partner had retreated into his brain and it wasn't the first time he had to bring him back. After removing the glas, he picked Mac up and positioned him on the couch. The towel wrapped tightly around the wound would have to do for now. Jack was more concerned about Macs state of mind. He took the blonds face into his hands and gently rubbed away the tears. Mac appeared to be in a trance like state and it scared the shit out of Jack.

„Easy hoss, you come back to me when you're ready. I'm here and I won't go anywhere, I promise. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me so much. It's ok, we'll get through this together. Mac can you hear me? Please give me a sign, I'm getting worried." It broke Jacks heart to see his best friend so crushed. He didn't want anything more than to hold Mac and shield him from all the evil in the world. Jack tried again. He got a wet cloth and started to wipe down his partners face. The cold wetness seemed to get through to the blond. Macs eyes found Jacks glance and the Delta asked.

„Are you back with me hoss? It's ok. You don't have to say anything, just nod when you understand what I'm saying." Anxiously Jack waited for a reaction. After a moment a tiny nod put Jack a bit at ease. Macs eyes were dark with sadness. He looked like he had lost Pena again. Jack got up and saw fear flicker over the blonds face. „I'm not going anywhere. I have to grab the first aid kit. I'll be right back."

A minute later Jack helped Mac to drink some water. He had seen the Whisky bottle on the counter, but it seemed that Mac didn't drink too much. But the blond hadn't eaten a lot, so Jack was prepared for nausea and had brought a bowl just in case.

Jack didn't want to pressure Mac, but he had to fill the heavy silence. So he started rambling about LA traffic and his neighbours arguing while he had been at his apartment. Carefully he picked out a smaller piece of glas and started to clean the wound. „This is gonna sting a bit," he warned his partner before he trickled some peroxid into Macs palm. The blond hissed and Jack felt bad for inflicting more pain, but on the upside it made his partner more alert. The Delta finished dressing the wound and sat back, waiting patiently for Mac to speak.

„It was a video. Of Annabell." Macs eyes filled with tears again. He couldn't go on, so he just motioned to his cell phone. Jack picked it up and walked out on the deck to watch it. He didn't want Mac to go through it again. Jack closed his eyes, it was tough to watch a little girl cry. He could understand why Mac had started to drink and had broken the glas. He wanted to smash something himself. It took a minute of deep breaths to get his feelings under control. Mac needed him now, he couldn't afford to freak out.

Jack called Matty and forwarded the video. When he walked back into the living room and found Mac sitting up staring into the distance. Jack was afraid, that his partner was lost in his head again. Relief flooded his veins, when Mac turned to him. „I've called Matty and sent her the video. I told her to send someone to get Nicole and Annabelle and take them to a safe house." Jack reported.

Mac nodded grateful. „Thanks Jack. I didn't think of it, when I saw the video. Who is it, Jack? And why is he doing it?" This was torture for Mac and Jack vowed he would make this sicko pay for what he did to his friend.

Jack sat down beside Mac and pulled him into his side. „I don't know buddy, but I promise I won't stop until I get him. I will end him for this."

Mac whispered. „If he doesn't end me first. Jack … I … I don't know how much more of this … I can take."

Jack tightened his hold. Fear of losing his friend choking him. „No, Mac. Promise me you won't do … you know what I mean."

„No, Jack. It's not that I want … I don't know how to explain … but I feel like I'm losing control … I'm falling apart" Mac bared his raw soul.

Jack cupped Macs face and the blond was overwhelmed by all the emotions he found on his partners face. Trust, determination and love. Jack cleared his throat and said. „I'm not letting you fall apart. So this is what we're gonna do. First: We're switching phones. I won't let you watch one more second of this crap. Second: From now on I won't let you alone for more than a bathroom break. No running alone, nothing. Third: You're moving in with me, until we get him." Jacks voice was strong and left no room for arguments and for once Mac was grateful.

He smiled. „Thanks Jack. I needed this." The Delta nodded. „Go, pack a few things and then let's go to Phoenix and see if the others found out something."

When Mac came back into the kitchen he noticed the mess was gone and the Whisky was put away.

„Ready to go bud?" Jack asked and Mac nodded. „Sure, I just wanna grab my laptop from my car."

The shock of watching the video was still visible on Rileys and Bozers face, when they entered the war room. Mattys expression was neutral. Riley came over and hugged Mac. „Are you ok?" She asked him silently and the blond nodded. Bozer clapped him on the shoulder. „How are you holding up bro? Anything I can do?" The blond just shrugged.

„What happened to your hand blondie?" Matty wanted to know, but Jack shook his head before answering instead of his partner. „Aw you know how it is boss, most accidents happen at home."

Matty let it go for now. Mac sat down on the couch and looked straight at the big screen, avoiding his teams searching glances. „Anything yet?"

Riley felt bad for not having better news. „I'm sorry Mac. Your buddies from EOD seem to be innocent so far, but I'm still on it. I've been running some tests with the video now, but I need more time."

Mac nodded. Since when had talking to his friends had become such a chore? He needed his last ounce of strength to keep it together. The blond shoved his hands under his thighs to hide the shaking.

Jack threw his hands up frustrated. „There must be a clue. He can't be that good! Did you find out where he installed the camera that filmed the Penas?"

„Judging by the angle, it must have been in one of the trees across the street. I have agents out, who are questioning the neighbours." Matty informed them.

„Are Nicole and Annabelle safe?" Jack wanted to know.

Bozer spoke up. „Yeah, they are at one of the safe houses. Nicole was a bit …" He broke off, when he noticed Jacks warning glare. „Umn, she was very understanding," he mumbled evasive. Bozer could kick himself.

Mac buried his head in his hands. Matty walked over to him. Gently she grabbed his arms until he looked up, fighting to keep the tears in check. „Nothing of this is on you Mac. You know Penas death wasn't your fault and he would be the last to blame you. Don't give this coward the satisfaction to break you. You are strong Mac and you have the best team to back you up."

„Thanks. I … I just hope … this is over soon." Mac uttered and Jack didn't like how his partner had phrased it. He would rather have him heard say something like „_I hope we find this sicko and kick his ass_." But what Mac had said sounded a bit like giving up hope. That it didn't matter to him if he would survive this whole mess. Mac just wanted it to be over, one way or the other and that didn't sit right with Jack.

„Ok, since we're not able to do anything right now, we're going to my apartment. Mac is staying with me." Jack stated and pulled his friend with him out of the war room.

They didn't talk much on the drive to Jacks place. Mac had his eyes closed and Jack didn't want to disturb the little bit of rest his partner was able to get.

When they entered the apartment Mac put his bag away and sat down on the coffee table. Jack was standing behind him, leaning against the counter and studying the takeout menu.

„What do you want Mac? I think I'm in the mood for Chinese." Jack suggested.

Mac agreed and pulled out his laptop. „Fine with me. You know what I …" His words were interrupted by the rig, that exploded when Mac turned it on.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed the story. I hope you and your families are well and not affected too badly by the Corona virus. Stay healthy!

Chapter 4

When Matty, Riley and Bozer arrived at Phoenix Medical Jack was pacing the hallway outside the room where Mac was treated.

„What happened? I was just informed that Mac was admitted to Medical." Matty demanded.

Jack stopped his wandering. He looked at his friends disturbed. The Delta laced his hands behind his neck turned around and started pacing again. When he faced his team Matty stepped into his path. „Jack! Stop, sit down and talk to me." Her boss voice had the desired effect. Jacks stance crumbled and he practically fell into a chair.

Matty moved into his personal space. „Breathe, calm down and tell us what happened Jack."

After a minute Jack began to talk. „Macs laptop exploded…"

This statement triggered immediate reactions from the others. „Oh my god no," came from Riley followed by Bozer, who cried out. „Exploded? As in boom a bomb? Is Mac ok?"

„No, he is not ok. He was unconscious for a few minutes, but when he came to he was confused. I think he's got a concussion. His face was a bloody mess, but I think his eyes are ok. As far as I could tell no broken bones, but I don't know about his insides." Jack closed his eyes, he would never forget the moment he thought Mac was dead when he couldn't find his pulse at first.

„Bozer get someone to check Jack out," Matty ordered and stopped the Delta when he was about to protest. „You've got a nasty cut under your eye Jack, that needs to be treated."

Jack shrugged. „'s nothing. Mac …"

Matty interrupted. „Mac is in good hands. I'm sending technicians over to your place to secure the scene. Maybe we're able to find something this time."

Jack jumped up, agitated. „We better do Matty. It wasn't a big bomb, but Mac could be dead nevertheless. When does it stop? How much more does he have to endure? Hasn't he suffered enough? He's breaking Matty. Macs slipping away, if we don't put a stop to this. God damn it all to hell! I'm sick and tired of all this asshats going after Mac." Jack got so upset, Matty took a step back. The Delta wasn't finished. „Murdoc, the Ghost and all the sickos out there. It isn't fair!" Jack shouted and punched the wall so hard the skin on his knuckels ripped open and started to bleed. The Delta sank back onto the chair and mumbled. „It just isn't fair."

Riley stood there crying, she sat down beside Jack and simply pulled him into her arms. She rubbed his back and soothed him. „Sh, it's gonna be ok Jack. We won't loose Mac over this. We are all there for him, for both of you."

Jack raised his head, not bothering to hide his tears. „You're good at this Ri."

She smiled. „I've learned from the best." Jack nodded.

Angela appeared in the hall. „Jack, I think you have a rendezvous with a needle. Come with me."

Jack wanted to protest, but she was quick to forestall it. „Doc Ward is stitching up Macs face now. What do you say we give them a race? The sooner we're done the sooner you can see Mac?"

Immediately Jack stood up. „Let's do it then."

Matty looked after them open mouthed and Bozer spoke up. „This woman is sneaky."

The director said. „I should probably give her a raise."

„So, what caused this Jack?" Angela wanted to know as she laid out the needed items on a tablet.

„Macs laptop exploded."

„And your hand?" The nurse asked curiously as she eyed his knuckles.

„A wall was in my way." Jack really didn't want to explain and was glad when Angela didn't pressure him.

„It's definitely not boring with you two. This is gonna sting a bit," she warned Jack before she started cleaning and disinfecting the wound on his face. Ten minutes later Angela finished stitching and dressing the injury. After that she took care of Jacks injured hand. „So, almost good as new. Any other injuries I can't see?" The nurse wanted to know.

Jack shook his head. „No, and I'm not stripping."

Angela snickered. „Honey, there's nothing I haven't seen of you before, unless you got a tattoo in an interesting spot lately."

Jack blushed and jumped of the table. „I'm gonna check on Mac now."

His partner had been settled in a room. Jack walked in and smiled relieved when he saw that Mac was awake. The others were already there. „Makes for a nice change visiting you in a regular room and not in ICU." Jack was still shaken by the events, but he was back in control over his emotions.

„Are you ok Jack?" Mac asked concerned when he spotted the dressing under Jacks eye.

„I'm not the one in a hospital bed. Angela just wanted to practise her needlework on my face." Jack joked, but got serious quickly. „So what's the verdict? How bad?" Mac was pale. His face was plastered with little cuts and bruises. A long gash along his jawline had required stitches.

Mac shrugged. „Slight concussion, cuts and bruises that's all."

„That's more than enough! Anything from the techs yet?" Jack wanted to know from Matty.

The director shook her head. „Not yet, they're packing everything up and analyzing it in the lab." She stood up and waved at Riley and Bozer. „Let's go, we have work to do. Jack, I want you to stay with Mac all the time until this is over."

Jack nodded grimly. „I wouldn't leave him, even if you ordered me to."

They sat in silence for a while and Jack was afraid that his partner was retreating into his head. „How are you feeling Mac?"

„Just a bit of a headache," the blond responded evasively. Jack shook his head. „That's to be expected, but how are you holding up bud?"

Mac was pulling on a loose thread on the blanket. „Honestly I don't know. I'm scared Jack."

„That's totally normal hoss. Everybody in your situation would be scared."

„No, you got me wrong. I'm not scared what could happen to me or about dying. It could have been you Jack, or Riley, Bozer even Matty. I couldn't live with myself, if anyone of our family got hurt because of me." Mac explained.

The blond looked out of the window deep in thought, when he turned to Jack, the Delta could read his partners confusion. „He didn't want to kill me with that bomb, you know? It didn't pack enough punch to be lethal, just to hurt the one who turned it on. He's still playing with me. Why doesn't he simply get it over with?"

„Hey, don't go there Mac. He is a lunatic, these people don't make sense at all. He wants to see you suffer, but we get him Mac and we stop him. Nothing of this is because of you. It's because of one sick asshole, who has a screw loose. We won't let Bozer go back to your house. He's staying with Riley and I have some guys there to watch her apartment. I'm not taking any chances with one of my friends. The messages were bad enough, but today he overstepped a line and he's gonna pay for it." Jack vowed. „When can you get out of here?"

„Doc Ward said tomorrow morning. It's just for observation, you know the usual bla, bla. Did Angela stitch up your face?" Mac wanted to know.

Jack blushed at the memory. „Uh, yeah she did. You should get some rest bud."

Mac smiled. „Did you flirt with her? You know she's married right?"

Jack shook his head vehemently. „I didn't. She did … never mind. Rest your noggin' and stop asking stupid questions."

„You're right. I'm gonna ask Angela tomorrow." Mac snickered and closed his eyes.

Jack didn't answer that. If embarrassing him would cheer Mac up a bit he would gladly put up with it all night long. The kid needed a break, badly.

Jacks light slumber was interrupted by a low mumbling. Mac was dreaming his face contorted in pain. Jack sighed, his heart bleeding for his partner. He began to stroke Macs arms, his hands were plastered with bandaids. „It's a dream Mac, You're at Medical, you're safe. He can't get to you or your friends. Calm down buddy. Easy, I got you." Mac stilled and Jack breathed relieved, that he had caught his friend before the nightmare got out of hand.

Mac was itching to get out of Medical the next morning. As soon as he was cleared he was out of bed and dressed. When they reached the war room the others were already there.

„Did you even go home last night?" Jack asked, noticing the tired appearance of Riley and Bozer.

Bozer nodded. „Yeah for a bit."

„Guys, I found something. One of Nicole Penas neighbours has security cameras outside his house."

Mac asked. „Can you hack into it Ri?"

The hacker shook her head. „No, they're not connected to the internet. We need to go there and get the footage the old fashioned way."

Mac jumped up. „Let's go. About time we found a clue."

„You should rest Mac and not run around." Matty chimed in.

„I'm fine. I can rest when we get this guy. I won't sit around and wait what he comes up with next." Mac crossed his armes and stared at his boss stubbornly.

„Matty, as much as I want wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him from this, he's right. I don't like it, but we need to find out who's behind this." Jack almost couldn't believe what he was saying, but the thankful glance he got from Mac was worth it. The blond needed him and Jack would be there.

The director nodded her approval and Mac and his partner left the war room. „Take care boys."

Jack was relieved. „We will. Finally something to do, I'm not cut out for that waiting game. We give you a call as soon as we got something Matty."

Jack sat down in the drivers seat of his GTO and pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the addresss. It slipped through his fingers and fell into the void between the seat and the gear shift. „Dammit." He slipped his hand into the space and froze.

„What is it?" Mac wanted to know.

„Mac, I can feel wires, where there shouldn't be any." Jack didn't dare to move.

Mac immediately was in EOD-mode. „Don't move Jack, keep your hand in place until I got a look."

Mac pulled out his phone and took a picture from under his own seat to make sure, he didn't sit on a bomb too. Carefully he left the car and walked over to Jacks side. The door was still open and Mac turned on the flash light on his phone.

He explained to Jack what he was doing. „Ok, I'm gonna lean in now and take a look. Try to relax Jack."

The Delta let out a nervous laugh. „Dude you have to work on your pep talk. Relaxing while sitting on a bomb? That's not gonna work buddy."

„Just. Don't. Move. OK?"

„Got it." Sweat was already coating Jacks forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment.

„What do you want to hear first, the good news or the bad?" Mac asked when he leaned back on his heels.

„Bad."

„There is enough C4 under your seat to take out the whole building and there is a pressure trigger." Mac stated.

„Damn, and the good news?" Jack asked with hope in his eyes.

„It seems not to be to complicated. I can disarm it, although it's gonna be awkward to get to the wires I need to cut." Mac answered in a calm collected voice.

Both men were startled when Jacks phone started to ring. Mac moved into the car again and carefully pulled out Jacks phone. „It's Matty. Yeah it's me Mac," he took the call.

„Why are you two still lazing around the parking lot?" The director demanded.

„Um, we got a bit of a situation here boss. There's a bomb under Jacks seat and it's activated. You better evacuate the building. I can disarm it, but better be safe than sorry." Mac explained.

„Affirmative. How's Jack holding up?" Matty wanted to know.

„Well, he's a bit wired." Mac answered.

„Seriously a pun Mac? Why don't you two stop chattering and get me off that damn bomb?" Jacks voice got louder and Mac laid a hand on his knee. „Calm down Jack and don't move. I got this. Ok, I'm gonna start now, but you have to help me and stay still."

Jack nodded, he was sweating profusely. „I trust you Mac."

Mac was totally focussed on his task. He pulled out his knife and studied the bomb. It wasn't very complicated, but Mac wanted to be sure it wasn't a trick. So he followed every single wire to make sure he didn't miss anything. When Mac was confident, that there wasn't a second detonator, he started to cut the wires in the correct order. Five minutes later he announced. „Done, you can move Jack. You're safe."

Mac stepped back from the car and leaned against the wall. Slowly he slid down and felt the adrenaline leave his body. Suddenly Mac felt old and tired. His hands started to shake. He rubbed his temples to ease the headache that was back. The fact that Jack could have died hit him like a sledgehammer. It was pure luck, that his partner had found the bomb. The parking lot seemed to dim and breathing became harder. Mac felt a panic attack creeping up on him. No, not yet. He fought hard to get ahead of the fear and took deep breaths. Anger was replacing the panic.

Jack sat down beside him. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. „Man what a shitty week." He reached out and laid an arm around Macs shoulder. „Thanks man, for saving my ass. Are you ok Mac?" Jack asked as he felt the tremors running through the blonds body and his uneven breathing.

Mac nodded, feeling relieved that he had fought down the panic. „You're welcome Jack. You know what? I'm sick and tired of these games. It is one thing, that he goes after me, I mean obviously he hates me for some reason. But that doesn't have anything to do with you. He has crossed a line there and he's gonna pay for trying to kill my best friend." Mac said determined.

Jack was happy to see the fight return into Mac. He had been extremely worried about his brother slipping into depression. „Yeah, he's gonna regret trying to blow up my baby." He stood up on shaky legs and asked. „Let's get that footage."

Mac agreed. „Yeah, but I'll have to take care of this first." He pointed to the GTO. The blond took out his phone and called his boss. „Matty, it's disarmed, but I need you to send someone down to take care of the bomb, then Jack and I are going to collect the footage."

When they turned into the street where Penas house was, Mac felt his heart constrict. He had sat in the garden with Annabelle a few times. She was a lovely child and Nicole was a great mother. It made Mac so sad when he thought of the video, where Annabelle was crying over her dead father.

Jack watched his friend. He knew him well enough, it was clear that Mac was thinking about the video once again. It made him angry, no, furious how anybody could sink so low and play with the feelings of people who had already lost so much in their lives. That wasn't something he could protect Mac from and that made Jack feel incredibly helpless.

They were lucky. Penas neighbours were very compassionate and gave them the memory card of the camera. Mac sent the file to Riley. An hour later they were back in the war room, staring nervously on the big screen.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

So, we've reached the end of another story. I really hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are most welcome. Stay save and healthy out there!

For Maren1978 here is a bit of Mac whump. I owed you that ;-)

Chapter 5

Riley forwareded the video until they could see a man who installed a camera in a tree beside the road.

Jack whistled. „There you are asshole. Come on, show us your face."

„Got it! It's not the best quality, but I can work with that. Let's see, if he is in one of the data bases." Riley hammered away on her rig.

All of them waited with baited breath. Mac had given up on the paperclips, after he had broken the third one. Jack pushed a bottle of water in his hands. „Drink." Mac rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

A sound indicated, that they had a match. A file popped up.

„Army! I guess we were right in our assumption." Jack shook his head disgusted. He knew there were a few bad guys in the Army, but it somehow hurt him every time.

Riley started to read, what she had found out. „Lance Wilkins, he was in EOD training too. Oh my god, he was trained by Pena right before you Mac. He was kicked out of the Army for stealing and selling Semtex. I think we found our guy."

„That has nothing to do with Mac, he was gone when Mac came along," Bozer stated.

„He probably thinks that Mac had stolen his place with Pena, maybe they were friends," Matty surmised and looked at Mac questioningly.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. „Honestly, I don't know. Al never mentioned him."

„Do we have an address? I'm itching to kick his ass." Jack growled.

„On your phone Jack." Riley was quick as usual.

„I'm sending a TAC Team with you. With his EOD history and the bombs in Macs laptop and your car I'm not taking any chances." Matty ordered.

Mac stood up and wavered for a moment, but Jack was right beside him to steady him. „Mac?" The Delta asked concerned. „Hey, maybe you should stay here and let me take him down hoss. You were blown up yesterday."

„That is exactly the reason I won't let you get near him without me. I'm good," Mac answered and shook Jacks arm off. „Let's go!" He squared his shoulders and left the war room.

Matty turned to Jack. „Take care of him Dalton." She ordered in a soft voice.

„I will Mathilda." The Deltas face showed grim determination.

The address they got from Riley lead them outside of LA. It was a remote compound. The house was a burned out shell and there were a few rusted cars standing around. The gras was waist high, the whole place looked abandoned. Beside the house there was a run down trailer parked.

Mac and Jack watched the place for some time before deciding how to approach.

Jack checked his guns and ammo one last time and stood up. „Attack is the best form of defense." Carefully they advanced the trailor. The Delta sought his partners gaze. A quick nod showed him that Mac was ready. Jack opened the door and jumped in with his gun drawn, Mac just a step behind him.

„Hands up!" Jack had assessed the situation in a split second and he didn't like what he saw. Wilkins was alone in the trailor. He didn't have a gun, but the thing in his hand made Jacks blood run cold.

„Dead man switch," Mac confirmed what Jack was fearing. Wilkins wore a smug smile. „I've rigged up the whole trailor. Why don't you sit down and get comfortable MacGyver? I had hoped to kill you and your hot headed friend with the bomb in the car, but obviously you found and disarmed it. You live up to your name. But you're not as good as me. I got you with the laptop and by the looks I got GI Joe here too. It was fun to play with you MacGyver."

„You know asshole, I don't give a damn what you consider as fun. You hand that thing over nice and slow and no funny business or I'm gonna put a bullet in your head." Jack growled.

Wilkins laughed. „You are really entertaining, GI Joe, I'll give you that. You would do anything to protect your partner right? Well unfortunately you signed your death sentence with that attitude."

Mac made a step forward so he was right beside Jack. „Why? Why did you do this to me? We have never met before, haven't we?" Jack could feel his partners desperation to understand why the other man had tortured him so much over these last days.

Wilkins shook his head and Jack could see the madness in the mans eyes. „Because you robbed me of everything. At first you took my place. I was supposed to be paired up with Pena. Then you killed him and I could never work at his side and enjoy all the glory we would have gained. As you can see my life wasn't great after my Army days. You should be dead not Pena, but I will take care of that now."

„You're nothing but a lunatic. Uncle Sam threw you out, because you were a dirty thief, you got what you deserved. And now hand that damn trigger over, I'm getting impatient." Jack was furious, Mac could only stand and stare.

„I did my homework Jack. I heard all the stories over the bad ass Delta and the scrawny EOD tech. What was your motto? You go kaboom, I go kaboom. Well I say we all go kaboom." With that Wilkins let got of the trigger.

It was as if time stood still for a moment. All three were frozen. When Wilkins realized, that his bomb didn't detonate, he reached under the table and got out a gun he had stored there. He didn't aim just pulled the trigger the same time Jack did. The Deltas aim was true, he hit Wilkins in the head and the man was dead before he slumped back in his chair.

„That's what you get for messing with us idiot. Mac, I'm so glad you spotted the explosives and disarmed it before we entered the trailor." Jack turned around and found his partner on the floor, blood spurting from a wound in his right shoulder. The Delta immediately kneeled down. Mac had his eyes closed. „Shit, shit, shit. Matty I need a medic in here now. Wilkins is dead." He spoke into his com and carefully peeled away Macs shirt to inspect the damage.

A low moan indicated that the blond was regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. „Whoa, easy there hoss. Slow down a bit will ya? Medic's on the way, looks like a through and through. You're gonna be alright buddy." Jack spoke with a gentle voice.

„Wil-Wilkins?" Mac asked, his voice painted with pain.

„He's dead. He won't bother you no more. Sorry, but this will hurt hoss." Jack grabbed a clean towel from the counter and pressed down on the wound. Mac hissed in pain and his eyes rolled back into his head. A moment later Gabe, the medic of the TAC Team entered the trailer and examined the blond. „Would have been to easy to wrap this up with no one of you getting hurt? I should have known." The medic sighed and got to work. Soon Macs shoulder was bandaged and he was waking up slowly.

Jack entered the trailor, he had stepped out to talk to his boss. „Mattys got a bird coming for us. Should be here in ten." The Delta reported and smiled, when he saw that his partner was conscious.

„Hey there sleepy head. How are you feeling?" The Delta sat down on the floor so that his friend could lean on him. He laid an arm around the blondes back.

„Shoulder hurts like a bitch. I'm glad it's over." Mac said and shifted so Jack was taking most of his weight.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabe. Mac admitting he was in pain and allowing himself the luxury to seek comfort in his partners embrace was unusual.

„I've given him something for the pain," the medic explained with a smile. It was a known fact, that Mac didn't do drugs well and that his guard was down, when on medication.

Jack nodded a silent thank you to the medic, who rose. „I'm going outside. I'll give you a call, when our ride is here."

Macs head lolled into Jacks neck. „I know I shou feel s'rry cause he's dead, but I'm not." The blonds words were slightly slurred.

„I'm happy he's dead. I'd like to kill him again for what he's done to you. You sure are a magnet for lunatics." Jack said, worried about his partner, because the bandage was already showing specks of red.

„'m not." Mac disagreed.

„Do I have to remind you of Murdoc, the Ghost, do you want me to go on?" The Delta asked.

„Ur righ, I don kno why ya stay'd, am jus trouble." Mac mumbled, barely conscious.

„That's where you're wrong hoss, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to be anywhere, but by your side." Jack choked out fighting his emotions suddenly.

„Dito," Macs head fell forward and he was out again.

„Mac dammit. You have to hang on buddy." Jack lowered his partner to the floor and was about to scream for help, when the door opened and Gabe stuck his head in. „Our ride is here. When did he pass out?"

Jack answered. „Yeah just this second. His shoulder is still bleeding."

The medic got on his knees and took Macs vitals. „His pulse is getting weaker." He stated worried. „Let's get him on the chopper first, then I'm changing the dressing." Gabe decided calmly and Jack was thankful he had the seasoned medic by his side.

With gentle care the Delta gathered his partner in his arms and carried him out to the helicopter. The rest of the TAC Team would wrap things up. As soon as the door closed Gabe started to peel away the soaked bandage. He put pressure on the wound until the bleeding slowed down, then he applied a new dressing. With practised ease the medic started an IV.

Jack had watched everything with an eagle eye. „How is he?"

„I think he's gonna be ok. He'll be weak for some time, but I think the bullet didn't do much damage to the muscles. Running himself ragged these last days didn't do him any favours, but with some rest he should be ok." The medic reported.

„Yeah, he had one helluva week. I'm glad it's over, I can use a break myself." Jack admitted.

That got Gabes attention. „You ok Jack? You didn't get hit or something else I should know about?"

The Delta shook his head. „No, but almost getting blown up twice in one day is more than enough, if you get my drift."

Gabe nodded. „I've heard about the bomb under your seat. That was mean. You're lucky to be alive."

„We both are. I just hope Mac will get over this soon." Gabe knew that Jack didn't mean the physical injury.

„Mac's strong. He'll bonce back." Gabe tried to reassure his colleague.

Jack sighed. „Yeah until the next sicko decides to paint a target on his back." The Delta was bone tired. Adrenaline was a great thing to keep a man going, but once it wore off, the crash was hard. The helicopter touched down on the Phoenix building and a team from Medical was there to take care of Mac.

Only an hour later Macs shoulder was stitched and bandaged and Jack and the rest of the team waited patiently for the blond to wake up. Jack was at his usual spot beside Macs bed, knowing his partner would immediately search for him when he came to. The steady beat of a heart monitor confirmed that Mac was doing ok.

Matty, Bozer and Riley were sitting on the back of the room talking quietly.

Macs head started to move at the same time as did his hand that was buried under Jacks. The Delta leaned forward. „Mac, buddy can you hear me?"

Only a moan was his answer, but soon two confused blue eyes opened. He looked around and recognized his friends. A smile tugged at his lips. „Hey there," he whispered. Jack helped him to drink a little water and the blonds voice was stronger when he asked. „How bad?"

A voice from the door answered. „Not too bad. You didn't break any of your records for amount of stitches or time in the OR." Doc Ward smiled at him. „A clean through and through, only damage to the soft tissue. It was an easy job to put you back together this time. Makes for a nice change." The words would have seemed inappropriate in any other hospital, but considering their mutual history it just fitted.

„So, when can I get out of here?" Mac asked hopeful he could go home right away. He lifted the covers and tried to get out of bed. A sharp pain as well as Jacks hands forced him to lie back panting.

„Will you stop for a moment Mac. You were unconscious a minute ago." Jack said in mock anger.

Doc Ward sighed. „It's always the same with you. Ok, this is how this goes. I want you to stay here a couple more hours, until the sedative wears completely off and to make sure your shoulder doesn't start bleeding again. When I'm satisfied with your progress you can go home under a few conditions."

„What conditions?" Mac asked suspiciously.

„Just the usual. Take your meds and let Jack and Bozer fuss over you." The physician grinned and Mac groaned. „Or you can stay here for a few days. I'm sure Angela will take good care of you."

Mac smiled. „As much as I like her, I think I'm going to sleep better in my own bed. Even if I have to put up with Jack and Bozer."

„Why you teasing little shit! You know I can make your life miserable. You ever watched Die Hard for a week straight?" Jack said with an evil glare.

The room erupted in laughter. They all knew that Mac would suffer physically as well as emotionally from his experience for some time, but they were family. And family was everything.

_A week later._

„Hold still Mac or I'm gonna mess this up. You want to look good, don't you?" Riley admonished the blond.

„This is too tight," Mac complained but stood still while Riley adjusted his tie once more.

„Are you ready? Geez Mac, you're looking great!" Jack stood at the door.

„Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Mac asked as he eyed Jacks uniform.

„Hey we don't want to disappoint your date. She deserves just the best." Jack persisted.

„Yeah, you're right." Mac grabbed a small bunch of flowers and they headed out to the limo.

An hour later Mac held out a hand. „Would you honour me with the first dance Miss Pena?"

Annabelles eyes blazed with joy. „Sure uncle Mac! Let's go!"

Please review!


End file.
